


Murphy's Watching

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn introduces Juliet to his pet.  His pet that lives at the history museum...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the comment_fic prompt: _Psych, Shawn/Any, At the Museum: "And this is my dinosaur. I named him Murphy. I visit him every week and feed him snacks if he's been a good boy."_

"…What happens if he's been a bad boy?" Juliet stared at Shawn as if he'd grown a second head, and she usually understood him very well.

"Then he doesn't get his popcorn," Shawn said, absolutely confident of the sanity of his answer.

"Is he a good dinosaur, usually?" She asked, staring down into the white lights ringing the skeleton.

"Yeah, but there isn't much you can get up to in a museum."

She caught the spirit of his fantasy. "Would he bite me if I stuck my hand in his mouth?"

"No, but I wouldn't let him do that."

Juliet glanced over her shoulder, then at Shawn. "Boost me up."

They were standing by a railing, on the second floor, right beside the t-rex skeleton. Shawn gave an equally sly look to their surroundings, then grabbed Juliet by the waist and helped her lean over the railing.

She touched the dinosaur's tooth with the top of her index finger – for long enough to feel its sharpness.

Shawn's knees buckled and they ended up in an undignified heap on the floor, laughing.

He leaned in for a kiss, but she put her palm between his lips and hers.

"Murphy's watching," she scolded, and pulled her jacket up over their heads, blocking the dinosaur's view.


End file.
